


sharing pleasure

by empty_spaces



Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: Hugh's POV, M/M, Madancy sharing cigarettes, UST, believe me, not porn but porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empty_spaces/pseuds/empty_spaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Одна сигарета на двоих.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sharing pleasure

Вдыхая влажный воздух солнечной Флоренции, я почему-то чувствую себя абсолютно счастливым. Очередной «пятнадцатиминутный перекур», я хлопаю себя по пустым карманам и ловлю твой взгляд. Я не уверен, что помню, как всё началось. Но совершенно точно уверен, что прекращать это незачем.  
  
– Эта работа меня угробит, – сейчас половина шестого утра, у тебя растрёпанные волосы и заспанный взгляд, куртка застёгнута криво (ты как-то заикнулся о том, что молния заедает), ты щуришься и прикрываешь рот кулаком, безуспешно пытаясь подавить зевок. Такой домашний, ещё совсем не в образе. Такой _Мадс_. – Можно?  
И тебе доброе утро. А ещё ты прекрасно знаешь, что я не курю. Не курил, ладно.  
Протягиваю тебе пачку, открываешь и присвистываешь. Что ты, что ты. Решил поиграть в джентльмена? Ещё откажись.  
– Там одна, – киваю. Ты всерьёз считаешь, что я не обратил внимания? – В такую срань и сигареты поблизости раздобыть негде.  
Пожимаю плечами.  
– Мои-то тебя чем не устраивают? – ну хорошо, моя, в единственном числе. Без разницы.  
– Разделим? – у тебя сейчас такой взгляд, словно ты задумал грандиозную пакость. Хочется фыркнуть и сказать «обойдусь», но что-то останавливает меня.  
– Давай.  
Ты шаришь по карманам в поисках зажигалки, но она, очевидно, проебалась где-то по пути на работу. Как хорошо, что у тебя есть я. Чиркаю по колёсику, в то время как ты успеваешь сложить ладони «лодочкой» вокруг моей кисти. Я не представляю, зачем ты это делаешь, сквозняк здесь не настолько сильный, но не говорю ни слова. Так мы и стоим в темноте, освещаемые лишь тусклой полоской света из-под дверей гримёрной, и мне кажется, что проходит вечность, прежде чем ты отодвигаешься (я застываю, когда подушечка пальца задевает внутреннюю сторону ладони), затягиваясь так, словно не курил по меньшей мере неделю.  
Рассеянно скольжу взглядом по твоему лицу, и вдруг задаюсь вопросом, кто вообще додумался обустроить курилку в помещении? Кем бы ни был этот человек, сейчас мне хочется сказать ему спасибо за не отмороженную на холоде задницу. Ты в очередной раз затягиваешься, выдыхая через нос, и непрошеная ассоциация с локомотивом не желает покидать мою голову.  
– Что? – улыбаешься, зажав сигарету зубами. Отрицательно мотаю головой, делая шаг ближе. Мы, вроде как, планировали разделить. Продолжая улыбаться, щуришь глаза и внимательно разглядываешь меня, склонив голову набок.  
– Курить вредно, Хью, – приехали. Ты меня отчитать решил? Немного припозднился. Лет так на двадцать-двадцать пять. Театрально приподнимаю бровь, всем своим видом выражая скепсис, а ты смеёшься, выдыхая облачко дыма мне в лицо, и протягиваешь недокуренную сигарету.  
Я с колледжа не делил ни с кем курево. Не знаю, почему я вообще об этом сейчас подумал, но оно отчего-то кажется важным. Сигарета чуть влажная у фильтра, там, где её касались твои зубы, но это едва ли отталкивает. Медленно втягивая в себя горьковатый дым, я обещаю себе подумать об этом позже. Ты стоишь напротив, прислонившись к стене, смотришь на меня из-под нависшей на глаза чёлки, и я почти роняю утреннюю дозу никотина из дрогнувших пальцев.  
  
На улице так поливает, что за молочно-белой стеной дождя едва ли можно разглядеть что-то дальше собственного носа. Стоя под козырьком, я вытягиваю руку, наблюдая, как капли, разбиваясь о возникшую преграду, холодными ручейками стекают на землю. Невыносимо хочется курить, но перерыв подходит к концу и смотаться за сигаретами я просто не успеваю. Чертовски холодно, проклятый ливень выстудил и без того не тёплый воздух, я отдёргиваю уже изрядно намокшую кисть, расправляя закатанный рукав свитера, и накидываю на голову капюшон. Где-то сбоку чиркает спичка, а затем в поле моего зрения попадают твои руки и зажатая меж пальцев сигарета. Ты даже не потрудился набросить куртку – футболка вся в дождевых потёках, намокшие волосы тонкими прутиками обрамляют лицо.  
– На тебя смотреть холодно, – зябко веду плечами, а ты хмыкаешь и в тон мне отвечаешь:  
– Так не смотри.  
Вендиго тебя раздери. Если бы я только мог.  
– Не поделишься? – многозначительно сверлю взглядом сигарету, и ты, напоследок затянувшись, без лишних слов передаёшь мне оставшееся. Дым обжигает воспалённое горло, никотиновой взвесью оседает на языке, и я физически чувствую, как меня отпускает скопившееся напряжение. Или мне кажется, что чувствую, я не знаю, но у меня такое ощущение, что эта сигарета мне жизнь спасла. А может, дело в тебе.  
Ты снова рассматриваешь меня. Иногда мне хочется сказать что-нибудь колкое, нечто в духе «На мне что-то нарисовано?» или «Я знаю, что красивый, но это уже просто неприлично», но каждый раз не нахожу в себе сил открыть рот. Выдави из себя хоть что-нибудь, ёбаный стыд.  
– Ты на сегодня закончил? – дурацкий вопрос, ответ на который мы оба знаем, но лучше так, чем кожей ощущать твой взгляд и молчать.  
\- Ага, – раскачиваешься с пятки на носок, засунув руки в карманы, и я невольно отмечаю проступающие на предплечьях вены. Встряхиваю головой, прогоняя секундное оцепенение, а ты тем временем продолжаешь. – Иначе стал бы я тут мокнуть, меня бы натянули.  
Хмыкаю, представляя натягивающего тебя Брайана. Уверен, ему бы понравилось.  
Мне бы понравилось.  
До того, как я успеваю развить эту мысль, меня окликают. Что ж, перерыв не резиновый.  
– Ладно, – улыбаешься, сверкая клыками (они слишком длинные и острые, чтобы я мог думать о них как о зубах, уж извини), и шагаешь с крыльца под дождь. – Удачных дублей.  
Из заднего кармана джинсов выглядывает начатая пачка сигарет. И почему я не удивлен.  
  
Самое сложное в работе актёра, пожалуй, то, что далеко не всегда приходится лишь изображать, что ты выполняешь то или иное действие. Иногда всё, что тебе остаётся - это взять и сделать.  
Закрыв глаза, я пытаюсь дышать. Лишь бы не стошнило.  
– Хью, – чёртова трубка царапает горло, и мне очень хочется сказать Брайану, что я не помню подобного пункта в своём контракте. В уголках рта начинает скапливаться слюна.  
– Хью, – повторяешь ты, оглаживая меня по щеке внутренней стороной ладони. В моей копии сценария этого точно не было. Большой палец мимолётно проходится по губам, стирая нитку слюны, ладонь стекает ниже, замирая где-то под горлом. – Дыши, – ты действительно шепчешь или у меня заложило уши? Вакуум. Мне хочется ответить, что я, блять, и так дышу, и какого хрена тебе непременно нужно всё комментировать, и зачем ты постоянно меня трогаешь, и почему ты так смотришь, и я уже почти решаюсь выпалить всё это, но вовремя вспоминаю, что псевдо-эндоскоп в глотке не располагает к оживлённому дискутированию.  
Свободная рука вновь приходит в движение, обтянутые латексом пальцы скользят по шее, ложатся на подбородок, фиксируя; трубка проходит глубже, и я сильнее запрокидываю голову в попытке облегчить себе жизнь... и вспоминаю наши репетиции. На тебе тогда не было ни перчаток, ни этого чертового кондом-костюма, и я мог кожей ощущать жар твоих ладоней. Репетируешь ты тоже не совсем по сценарию, чего уж греха таить.  
– …шире, – выдыхаешь над ухом, и меня фактически подбрасывает на месте. Рука моментально перемещается на плечо, сжимая, удерживая. – Тише, не дергайся.  
– Как будто в первый раз, – хмыкает Брайан, вызывая нестерпимое желание дать ему по яйцам. – Ладно, молодцы, давайте на перерыв.  
Трубка в твоих руках дергается, упираясь в стенку горла. Если меня всё же стошнит, очень надеюсь, что именно на тебя.  
– Прости, – поспешно извиняешься, и я ощущаю, как треклятая трубка постепенно выходит наружу. Надо отдать тебе должное, действуешь ты очень аккуратно.  
Вытираю рот кулаком, размазывая дорожку слюны. Хочется сплюнуть, но некуда.  
– Вот, держи, – из-за плеча возникает стопка бумажных платков.  
– Спасибо, – слегка пошатывает, не стоило вставать так резко. Сложенный вчетверо платок намокает непозволительно быстро.  
Не снимая перчаток, тянешься к карману, извлекая на свет полупустую пачку. Что, в этот раз никаких игр? Скомканная бумага летит в урну, а я, пожимая плечами на твой вопросительный взгляд, следом за тобой выхожу на улицу.  
Как так вышло, что я вообще начал курить? Как дружеское «рядом постою» превратилось в «за компанию», а закончилось тем, что я и сам теперь покупаю сигареты? Что меня по-настоящему злит, так это то, что никотиновой зависимости у меня нет, но определенно есть зависимость иного рода. Когда я стал зависеть от того, чем ты живёшь? _От тебя_ , услужливо подсказывает внутренний голос, но я уверенно шлю его к чёрту.  
Смотрю на твои руки и вспоминаю съёмки первого сезона. Ты тогда точно так же курил, не снимая перчаток, перемазанных бутафорской кровью, и я не мог отвести взгляд, находя в этом какую-то болезненную эстетику. Сейчас крови нет, но я по-прежнему не могу не смотреть на твои руки. Может, дело вовсе не в перчатках. Может, всё дело в том, что я слишком отчётливо помню далёкий две тысячи четвёртый и твои шальные глаза, и пьяный шёпот в губы, и то, как ты, обхватив моё лицо ладонями, гладил меня за ушами и повторял: «Давай сделаем это? Больно не будет, я обещаю», и, чёрт бы побрал всё на свете, единственной моей мыслью тогда было: «Делай со мной, что хочешь». Неосознанно тянусь потереть мочку, привычно нащупывая след от прокола, и перехватываю твой взгляд. Ты тоже помнишь.  
В сигарете остаётся буквально на пару-тройку затяжек, но делиться ты не спешишь. Что, мы больше не курим одну на двоих? А я уже успел привыкнуть. Тянусь к собственному карману, но ты перехватываешь мою кисть на полпути. Интересно.  
– Не стоит тебе сейчас курить. Усугубит боль в раздражённом горле.  
Ах, вот оно что.  
– Ничего у меня не болит, – отвечаю чисто из чувства противоречия, но отпускать меня ты явно не собираешься. Большой палец плавно проходится по коже (холод латекса резко контрастирует с теплом человеческого тела, и мне хочется взвыть – так сильно я хочу, чтобы на тебе сейчас не было перчаток), гладит вену на запястье. Какого чёрта ты творишь, Миккельсен?  
– Я не... – не имею ни малейшего понятия, что вообще я хотел сказать, но закончить предложение мне в любом случае не удаётся. Ты снова затягиваешься (окурок одним прицельным щелчком оказывается в урне), и резко притягиваешь меня к себе, прижимаясь губами к раскрытому рту, выдыхая вязкий дым, стекающий по гортани, оседающий на корне языка и волнами расходящийся по всему телу. Я не знаю, чего в этом больше – ласковой насмешки или сокрушительного желания быть ближе, сократить и без того минимальную дистанцию, стереть все границы и просто сделать так, как хочется. В голове удивительно легко и пусто, и кажется, словно затянулся более лёгкой сигаретой, чем привык курить, и этого недостаточно, и хочется ещё, вдохнуть глубже, впитать в себя; я перестаю ощущать ход времени, и отмираю лишь тогда, когда чувствую твой выдох. Ты отстраняешься, и мир снова приходит в движение.  
  
Флорентийское солнце сегодня особенно яркое. Воровато оглядываясь через плечо, рассматриваю твою спину, раздумывая, как у тебя выходит не продрогнуть в тонкой кожанке, в то время как меня не спасает даже наброшенная на плотный костюм куртка. Ты поворачиваешься в мою сторону и улыбаешься настолько широко и открыто, что я забываю о всяческом дискомфорте. К чёрту холод. Весь мир к чёрту.  
В этот раз сигарет нет ни у кого из нас, и мне приходится стрельнуть одну у проходящего мимо статиста.  
– А на двоих он пожадничал? – ухмыляешься ты, сдувая упавшую на глаза чёлку.  
Скотина ты, Миккельсен. Бесстыжая датская морда. Кругом полно народа, и даже сейчас ты не можешь отказать себе в удовольствии подъебать. Фыркаю, поднося сигарету к губам, и чиркаю зажигалкой. Не успеваю сделать и пары полноценных затяжек, как ты перехватываешь мою руку и затягиваешься сам. Вот так просто. На глазах у всех. Действительно, почему нет.  
Опуская голову вниз, я пытаюсь скрыть подступающий смех. И делаю очередную затяжку.


End file.
